How I Stuck With Albus Potter For My Whole Life
by eileithyiakudo
Summary: Albus Potter adalah masalah. Scorpius tahu itu. Makanya ia berusaha agar jangan sampai terlibat dengan si Potter tengah itu. Tapi kelihatannya nasib berkata lain.
1. How I Befriend With Albus Potter

A/N : Ini fic kedua saya, masih juga AlbusxScorpius. Terimakasih buat readers yang udah review dan masukin fic saya sebelumnya ke daftar favorite. Review kalian membuat saya mempublish fic kedua ini. Have a nice read everyone ^^

Disclaimer : Harry Potter dan segala tokohnya adalah milik J.K Rowling. Saya hanya pinjam untuk menyalurkan imajinasi.

* * *

><p>"HOW I BEFRIEND WITH ALBUS POTTER" <p>

Albus Potter adalah masalah. Scorpius Malfoy tahu itu. Otaknya terus menerus memberikan peringatan setiap kali ia berada dalam radius lima meter dari cowok itu. Akan tetapi, entah kenapa, Scorpius Malfoy selalu berakhir bersama Potter tengah itu. Mulai dari tertangkap oleh guru sedang memetik bunga di rumah kaca secara illegal (yang sangat tidak elit, sungguh), diceramahi Kepala Sekolah karena sama-sama terjebak di kamar mandi perempuan dan sialnya ide Albus malah membuat lorong Hogwarts banjir permanen selama satu minggu penuh (ia berani bersumpah ia dikerjai Myrtle, tapi Kepala Sekolah sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkan), sampai menyelinap menyelidiki mutiara milik para duyung danau hitam (Scorpius waktu itu sedang berkeliaran di lorong mencari bukunya yang ketinggalan, kemudian Albus muncul dan _entah bagaimana_ mereka mulai membicarakan soal mutiara dan _entah bagaimana pula_ sepakat untuk menyelidikinya).

Dari situlah orang-orang mulai berpikir bahwa mereka "berteman". Padahal hal itu sama sekali tidak benar. Scorpius hanya terperangkap dalam situasi yang sama dengan Albus, yang menjadikannya mau tak mau menjalin kerjasama dengan cowok itu. Tapi orang-orang pikir mereka teman. Scorpius sudah sudah sering menjelaskan bahwa mereka _bukan teman, _tapi tak ada yang mendengarkan. Albus sendiri dengan santai menanggapi keluhan Scorpius dengan "ya sudah, kita berteman saja." Akhirnya Scorpius menyerah dan membiarkan orang-orang berpikir semau mereka, dan ia terperangkap dalam _pertemanan_ dengan Albus Potter.

Salah satu hal yang membuat Scorpius sebal karena dikira _teman_ Albus Potter adalah para cewek yang mendatanginya tiada henti untuk menanyakan apakah Albus sudah punya pacar. Jawaban Scorpius selalu tidak jauh-jauh dari "tanya sendiri sana!" atau "mana kutahu, aku bukan temannya". Namun makin hari makin banyak cewek yang bertanya soal status Albus, yang sebenarnya mengherankan Scorpius. Apa, sih, yang mereka lihat dari cowok berambut berantakan yang selalu nyengir lebih lebar dari seharusnya dan selalu bikin masalah? Tapi menurut cewek-cewek _bad guy is hot_. Yang ada di pikiran Scorpius adalah : _what the hell?_ Semua cewek pasti_ psycho_!

Lalu suatu hari Albus datang padanya, mengeluh dan bilang, "fansmu membuatku gila. Masa mereka bertanya setiap hari padaku apa kau sudah punya pacar atau belum." Scorpius menyembunyikan seringainya. Dalam hati ia bersorak, karena berarti ia tidak kalah populer dari Albus. Dan tentu saja, kenyataan ini menandakan bahwa tidak semua cewek itu _psycho_, karena Scorpius bukan _bad guy_.

"Jadi, apa yang kau bilang pada mereka?" Tanya Scorpius.

"Aku bilang kau gay, lalu setelah itu tak ada lagi cewek yang datang padaku." Ujar Albus sambil nyengir lebar. Pada saat itulah Scorpius mengangkat tongkat dan mengutuknya, yang sayangnya tidak kena.

Pembicaraan dengan Albus itu membuat Scorpius mulai berpikir bahwa mungkin cara Albus boleh juga. Jadi ketika suatu sore seorang cewek mendekatinya dan bertanya apakah Albus sudah punya pacar atau belum, Scorpius menatap cewek itu dan dengan nada datar ia berkata, "Albus itu gay, dia tidak akan mungkin tertarik padamu meskipun kau telanjang dan memberinya _lap dance_."

Wajah cewek itu langsung memucat dan matanya berkaca-kaca, lalu melesat pergi. Sehari setelah itu, berbondong-bondong para cewek mendatangi Scorpius untuk menanyakan kebenaran berita bahwa Albus gay. Scorpius hanya memandang mereka dengan sebal sambil berkata, "sudah tahu masih saja tanya. Kalau kulihat muka kalian sekali lagi kukutuk kalian semua jadi kodok!"

Setelah kejadian itu tak ada lagi cewek yang mendatanginya untuk bertanya soal Albus. Scorpius dengan senang hati menerima keadaan ini, karena itu artinya ia bisa bebas berkeliaran tanpa ada cewek yang menguntitnya. Tapi kemudian masalah baru muncul, yang membuat Scorpius ingin mengutuk semua orang di Hogwarts menjadi batu.


	2. How I Ended Up Dating Albus Potter

Disclaimer : Harry Potter masih milik JK Rowling.

* * *

><p>"HOW I ENDED UP DATING ALBUS POTTER" <p>

"Scorpie, seperti apapun dirimu, aku berjanji akan selalu menjadi sahabatmu. Jadi jangan khawatir, oke ?" Itu adalah kalimat yang dilontarkan teman sejak kecil sekaligus _roommate_ Scorpius, Noah Zabini, suatu malam di kamar mereka. Anehnya lagi Noah memeluknya erat-erat. Noah _tidak pernah_ memeluk siapapun kecuali pacarnya Rose Weasley. Scorpius terdiam beberapa saat sebelum bertanya, "memangnya aku kenapa?" Bukannya menjawab, Noah malah menghembuskan napas dramatis. 

"Aku mengerti kalau kau tidak pernah mau mendiskusikan hal ini padaku, tapi seharusnya kau lebih percaya padaku. Kau tahu, kan, aku tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu. Aku akan menemanimu. Kita bisa bersama-sama mengatakannya pada Uncle Draco." Kening Scorpius berkerut. 

"Mengatakan apa?" 

"Bahwa kau pacaran dengan Albus Potter." Scorpius terdiam selama beberapa saat. Ia pasti salah dengar. Tapi ia kemudian menatap Noah dalam-dalam, mungkin saja temannya itu mengerjainya. Tapi wajah Noah benar-benar serius, dan Scorpius setelah terdiam lama sembari berpikir, akhirnya menemukan suaranya kembali. 

"Noah." Ujar Scorpius. 

"Ya, _mate_." Sahut Noah, kali ini menepuk-nepuk pundaknya penuh perhatian. 

"Aku tidak pacaran dengan Potter." Lanjut Scorpius. 

"Oh, ayolah, Scorp. Kami tahu ini sulit, tapi jika itu pilihanmu, aku akan mendukung sepenuhnya." Scorpius kehilangan kata-kata. Ia baru saja hendak memberikan sanggahan lagi ketika ia menyadari sesuatu. 

"Kami?" 

"Yup. Rosie dan aku. Kami sudah mendiskusikan hal ini, dan dia sudah bicara dengan Albus…" Uh-oh. Rose Weasley dan segala teorinya yang sok tahu. Scorpius, tanpa mendengarkan lagi kata-kata Noah langsung melesat pergi mencari Albus. 

Ia tiba di depan ruang rekreasi Gryffindor beberapa menit kemudian. Hampir semua murid Gryffindor yang ia lewati memandangnya dengan penuh ingin tahu. Scorpius baru saja ingin meminta salah seorang murid untuk memanggilkan Albus ketika ia mendengar sapaan dari arah belakangnya. 

"Oh, halo, Malfoy." Scorpius berbalik dan menatap mata hijau yang sama dengan Albus berbinar jahil. 

"Halo juga, Potter." Jawab Scorpius. 

"Mencari Albus?" Tanya Lily Potter dengan ceria. 

"Ya. Aku akan berterimakasih kalau kau mau menyampaikan pada kakakmu bahwa aku menunggu di sini." 

"Oh, tentu saja. Tunggu sebentar, ya." Lily melesat masuk ke dalam ruang rekreasi dan berseru, 

"Albie! Pacarmu menunggu di bawah!" Rasanya Scorpius ingin mengutuk Lily saat itu juga. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa merah wajahnya sekarang. Dalam hati Scorpius mengutuk diri sendiri yang tidak berpikir panjang dan langsung ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Sekarang ia ingin menggali lubang dan bersembunyi di dalamnya saking malunya. Beberapa murid Gryffindor secara terang-terangan terkikik saat melewatinya. 

Setelah satu menit yang terasa seperti satu jam bagi Scorpius, akhirnya makhluk bernama Albus Potter terlihat menuruni tangga dan mendekatinya. Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi Scorpius berbalik dan melangkah menuju salah satu ruang kelas. Albus mengekor di belakangnya. Setelah Albus memasuki kelas, Scorpius mengunci dan menyihir ruang kelas agar pembicaraan mereka tidak sampai keluar. 

Pemuda itu kemudian tanpa basa-basi berkata, "adikmu memanggilku pacarmu. Tidak hanya dia, tapi SELURUH SEKOLAH mengira aku PACARMU. Bloody hell, Potter !" 

"Oh, ayolah Scorp. Aku bilang pada orang-orang kalau kau gay, dan kau bilang pada orang-orang kalau aku gay, ditambah tatapan lasermu yang seolah mengatakan pada mereka agar tidak dekat-dekat denganku. Terang saja mereka pikir kita pacaran." Ujar Albus santai sambil duduk di salah satu meja kelas. Scorpius ingat tatapan galaknya tiap kali ada cewek yang bertanya apa Albus sudah punya pacar atau belum. Pemuda pirang itu mengerang frustasi. 

"Lagipula tidak ada gunanya kalau kita berusaha meluruskan. Tidak akan ada yang mendengarkan." Tambah Albus lagi. Scorpius bersandar pada meja guru di hadapan Albus. 

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana?" 

"Ya sudah, kita pacaran saja." Scorpius menatap Albus tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa tanggapannya sama persis dengan ketika orang-orang mengira mereka berteman? 

"_What_?!" Scorpius rasanya ingin menimpuk Albus dengan buku-buku tebal dalam lemari terdekatnya. Scorpius menatap Albus, yang balas menatapnya dengan serius. "Kau serius?" Scorpius akhirnya bertanya setelah lomba tatap-tatapan dengan Albus selama semenit penuh. 

"Ya." Jawab Albus. 

"Ini tidak seperti waktu orang-orang mengira kalau kita berteman, Al." 

"Aku tahu." Kata Albus mantap. Kemudian ia tertawa. "Oh, ayolah, Scorp. Aku tidak seburuk itu untuk dijadikan pacar, kan?" Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. Scorpius mencari tanda-tanda bahwa pemuda di hadapannya ini hanya bercanda, tapi yang ia lihat hanya wajah serius Albus yang jarang ia lihat. 

"Yup, jadi sudah diputuskan." Ujar Albus tiba-tiba. 

"Apanya?" Tanya Scorpius bingung. 

"Kita. Pacaran." Sahut Albus, kembali ke sikap santainya. 

"_What_? Tapi…." 

"Sekarang sudah malam, jadi sebaiknya kita kembali ke kamar. Aku akan ke menjemputmu besok untuk sarapan. Oke, _darling_?" Dan dengan itu Albus mengecup bibir Scorpius, membuat pemuda itu langsung terdiam syok. 

Scorpius Malfoy akhirnya harus menerima ketika ia lulus dari Hogwarts dengan status sebagai pacar Albus Potter. 

* * *

><p>AN : Thanks for reading ^^ Saya belum tahu fic ini mau saya buat lanjutannya atau tidak. Niatnya masih ada satu chapter lagi yang belum saya buat... Tapi berhubung saya ini pemalas banget jadi tidak menjamin apakah besok saya masih niat buatnya, hahaha. Please read & review ^^


	3. How I Stuck With Albus Potter

A/N : Ngg… akhirnya saya lanjut deh, hehehe. Ini dan masih ada epilognya. Buat reviewer chapter lalu :

: ini udah lanjut ^^ tapi saya ga masukin reaksi ortu mereka, cuma dikit di akhir2. males buatnya soalnya *hadeh authornya pemalas bgt*

ageha haruna: ini udah dilanjut. asik fic-nya disukai *bunga-bunga bertebaran*

TheUltramarine: Harry tetep sama Ginny kok. Sebenernya saya tahu kok kalo Lily matanya coklat, tapi kepengen aja buat matanya jadi hijau. Biar mirip neneknya, hahaha. yay satu lg yang bilang suka *aura kebahagiaan max* 

Disclaimer : Seluruh karakter di Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling. Saya hanya pinjam saja buat menyalurkan imajinasi. 

* * *

><p>"HOW I STUCK WITH ALBUS POTTER FOR MY WHOLE LIFE" <p>

Setelah delapan tahun terperangkap dalam hubungannya dengan Albus Potter, Scorpius pada akhirnya berpikir bahwa ia tidak akan lagi terkejut dengan apapun yang dilakukan Albus. Akan tetapi ketika tepat setelah ulang tahunnya yang ke-25 Daily Prophet membuat headline SCORPIUS MALFOY BERTUNANGAN DENGAN ALBUS POTTER? dengan foto mereka berdua tengah bergandengan tangan, mau tak mau Scorpius mendatangi Albus di flat laki-laki itu. 

Albus tengah tiduran di sofa dengan salah satu lengan menutupi wajahnya ketika Scorpius menerobos masuk flatnya (Scorpius punya kunci flat Albus). Scorpius melempar Daily Prophet ke meja, membuat Albus terduduk. Laki-laki itu mengusap wajahnya sambil berkata, 

"Oh, kau rupanya. Kupikir ada troll merangsek masuk rumahku." 

"Tidak lucu, Al. Lihat apa yang mereka katakan sekarang." Sahut Scorpius sambil menunjuk ke arah koran si atas meja. Albus melihat Daily Prophet sekilas dan tertawa. Scorpius memutar matanya jengah. Tapi kemudian laki-laki berambut pirang itu menyipit. 

"Jangan bilang –" 

"Ya sudah, kita bertunangan saja." Nah. Tanggapan yang sama persis dengan saat mereka digosipkan berteman dan pacaran. 

"Sudah kuduga kau akan bilang begitu." Gerutu Scorpius. 

"Oh, ayolah. Toh mereka tak akan diam meskipun kita terus menyangkal." Albus menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa. Scorpius masih berdiri diam di tempatnya, sehingga Albus bertanya, "Scorp?" 

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir, jangan-jangan kau tidak masalah dengan siapapun." 

"Apanya?" 

"Pertemanan. Pacaran. Bertunangan. Kurasa dengan siapapun kau digosipkan kau akan terima-terima saja, ya kan?" Ujar Scorpius. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat marah, ia tidak suka membayangkan ada orang lain yang terperangkap gara-gara sikap santai Albus yang _nrimo_. 

"Scorpius." Kata Albus tajam, tatapannya menyiratkan bahwa ia tidak percaya Scorpius bisa berkesimpulan begitu. Tapi Scorpius terlalu jengkel, sehingga tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi laki-laki itu berbalik dan keluar dari flat Albus. Ia bisa mendengar Albus memanggil dan mengejarnya, tapi Scorpius tidak peduli. Ia menyentakkan tangan Albus yang menarik tangannya, dan begitu sampai di luar flat Scorpius ber-Apparate. 

Keesokan harinya, headline Daily Prophet berubah judul : TERJADI KERETAKAN HUBUNGAN SETELAH BERTUNANGAN? dengan foto Scorpius menyentakkan tangan Albus di depan flat laki-laki berambut hitam itu. Scorpius melempar koran ke dinding dengan marah. Ia tidak kembali flatnya. Laki-laki pirang itu memilih mengurung diri di kamar lamanya di Malfoy Manor. Setidaknya para wartawan tidak akan berani masuk ke Malfoy Manor. Ia tahu bertahun-tahun yang lalu ayahnya memasang banyak jebakan di sekitar rumah untuk menghalangi wartawan masuk. 

Scorpius tidur telungkup di ranjangnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Kenapa juga ia harus marah? Padahal Albus memang orangnya begitu. Scorpius sendiri sebenarnya sudah tahu apa jawaban yang bakal diberikan Albus soal gosip itu. Tapi ia tidak suka membayangkan bahwa yang terperangkap dalam gosip-gosip Albus bukanlah dia melainkan orang lain. Ia tidak suka membayangkan ada orang lain menggantikan posisinya saat ini. 

"Itu namanya cemburu, _dear_." Scorpius mendengar suara yang menjawab pikirannya, dan ketika ia mendongak ia melihat ibunya berdiri tersenyum di hadapannya. Cemburu? Scorpius _tidak pernah _cemburu. Kelihatannya pikirannya terpetakan jelas di wajah Scorpius, karena Astoria tertawa. Wanita itu duduk di ranjang Scorpius, mengelus rambut pirang panjang putranya yang berantakan. 

"Kau cuma cemburu." 

"Aku tidak cemburu." Scorpius bersikeras. 

"Oh, ayolah, Scorpie-pie." Kata Astoria. Scorpius mengerutkan kening mendengar panggilan sayang ibunya. Ia sebenarnya tidak suka dipanggil begitu. Tapi ibunya memanggilnya begitu bahkan sejak ia lahir, dan Albus juga mulai memanggilnya dengan segala macam makanan manis sejak mereka 'pacaran'. Akhirnya Scorpius lelah berdebat dan membiarkan saja. 

_Tunggu dulu_, pikir Scorpius. Apakah mungkin semua ini bukan salah Albus, tapi salah_nya_? Albus orangnya santai, selalu berpikiran sederhana dan membuat segala keputusan dengan enteng. Sementara Scorpius meskipun awalnya menolak tapi pada akhirnya selalu pasrah saja dengan apapun keputusan Albus. Selama ini Scorpius selalu berpikir tidak apa-apa asal dengan Albus. Baik saat mereka digosipkan 'berteman' atau 'pacaran', Scorpius selalu berpikir tidak apa-apa kalau Albus inginnya begitu. Tidak apa-apa karena ia bersama Albus dan bukan orang lain. 

"Mum…" Scorpius hendak bertanya pada ibunya ketika peri rumah masuk. 

"Mr. Potter ada di depan, Sir." Suara berat peri rumah memberitahu. Entah kenapa Scorpius merasa jengkel lagi, dan sambil menenggelamkan wajah di bantal ia berkata, 

"Bilang aku tidak ada." 

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau menemuinya, _dear_." Ujar Astoria. Scorpius menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dan memeluk bantal seolah-olah itu pertahanan terakhirnya di dunia. Astoria menghembuskan napas dan bangkit. 

"Kalau begitu biar Mum yang bilang padanya kalau kau tidak mau bertemu." Scorpius diam saja, mendengarkan langkah ibunya keluar kamar. 

Masih dalam posisi telungkup, Scorpius memeluk bantal dan menutup mata, mulai mengantuk. Beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah hampir masuk dunia mimpi ketika didengarnya langkah seseorang membuka dan menutup pintu. Setengah sadar Scorpius bertanya, "dia sudah pergi?" 

Terdengar helaan napas. Alih-alih suara ibunya, Scorpius mendengar suara berat Albus berkata, "kau sebegitu tidak inginnya bertemu denganku, ya?" Scorpius melompat duduk, matanya memicing menatap Albus. Yang ditatap balas menatap dengan geli. Sikap Scorpius seperti kucing habis disiram air. 

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" Tanya Scorpius tajam. 

"Tentu saja untuk bertemu denganmu." Sahut Albus. Ia berjalan mendekati ranjang dan duduk di dekat Scorpius, membuat laki-laki berambut pirang itu mundur sampai punggungnya menyentuh sandaran ranjang. 

"Lalu? Mau bicara apa?" Tanya Scorpius lagi dengan nada dingin. Matanya masih menatap tajam Albus. 

"Kemarin kau lari saja tanpa mau mendengarkan penjelasanku." Ujar Albus. Scorpius diam saja. Albus menghela napas panjang. "Aku sadar kalau selama ini aku terlalu santai menanggapi gosip-gosip itu." Scorpius masih diam saja. 

"Tapi kupikir kau tidak masalah karena kau tidak pernah menolak." Lanjut Albus. Scorpius mulai menggigiti bibir bawahnya, tanda bahwa ia gelisah. "Tapi semua keputusan yang menyangkut hubungan kita selama ini, kuambil dengan serius. Semua itu bukan semata-mata karena aku tidak mau repot meluruskan gosip. Tapi karena aku memang ingin bersamamu." Scorpius kini mendongak, menatap mata hijau emerald Albus. 

"Semua keputusan yang kuambil selama ini, semuanya kuambil karena partnerku adalah kau. Kalau orang lain yang digosipkan denganku, mungkin akan kuburu penyebar gosipnya dan kukutuk jadi kodok." Albus menyeringai kecil melihat Scorpius tersenyum. Dia mendekat ke arah Scorpius dan menggenggam tangannya. "Aku melakukan semua ini karena aku ingin bersamamu. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih." 

Scorpius tidak menjawab, tapi dia tidak menolak ketika Albus mencium bibirnya. Ketika akhirnya ciuman itu berakhir, Albus berbisik, "Jadi, kita bertunangan?" Scorpius tersenyum, lalu mengangguk perlahan. 

"Bagus kalau begitu. Karena berarti cincinnya tidak sia-sia." Ujar Albus, dan Scorpius merasakan benda halus diselipkan ke jari manis tangan kirinya. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu menatap jarinya dan mendapati cincin perak polos melingkari jarinya. 

"Punyamu mana?" Tanya Scorpius. Albus tersenyum dan mengangkat sebuah cincin lain yang sama dengan milik Scorpius, namun dengan ukuran sedikit lebih besar. Scorpius meraih cincin itu, dan menyelipkannya di tangan Albus. Scorpius menyunggingkan senyum lega ketika Albus merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan. 

Satu minggu setelah 'pertunangan' mereka, Scorpius kembali merangsek masuk flat Albus. 

"Oh, hi, _love_. Mau teh?" Scorpius mendapati tunangannya tengah meracik teh di dapur.

"Kupikir reporter Daily Prophet sudah gila semua. Darimana, sih, mereka dapat gosip beginian?" Sungut Scorpius sambil duduk di kursi dapur. Dia melempar koran ke meja dapur, yang bertajuk 'ALBUS POTTER DAN SCORPIUS MALFOY MENIKAH AKHIR TAHUN'. 

Albus melirik koran sekilas, menyesap teh-nya dan berkata, "Ya sudah, kita menikah saja akhir tahun." Scorpius menatap tunangannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. 

"Kau bercanda." Katanya. Akhir tahun kan tinggal sebulan lagi. Tidak mungkin kan, tiba-tiba mereka menikah begitu saja? Memangnya pernikahan bisa diurus secepat itu? Persiapan saja belum. Rencana tidak ada. Albus hanya menyeringai menanggapi. Saat itu Scorpius langsung merasakan firasat tidak enak. 

Dan benar saja, ketika akhir tahun datang tiba-tiba saja Scorpius mendapati dirinya di Altar. Temannya selama satu tahun, kekasihnya selama delapan tahun, dan tunangannya selama sebulan lebih seminggu berdiri di sampingnya, memberikan cengiran super lebar yang sering sekali membuatnya sebal. 

Keluarga dan teman-teman mereka duduk menyaksikan upacara dengan berbagai ekspresi. Scorpius bisa melihat dari sudut matanya bahwa ayahnya masih agak tidak rela menyerahkan putra satu-satunya pada seorang Potter, tapi kelihatannya sudah pasrah dengan kenyataan. Ibunya terlihat menangis terharu, tapi juga tersenyum bahagia. Orangtua Albus kurang lebih bereaksi sama. 

Scorpius merasa setengah sadar selama upacara berlangsung. Ia mengiya-iyakan saja semua pertanyaan si pendeta, sambil mengingat bagaimana awalnya mereka bisa sampai seperti ini. Oh, ya, gosip-gosip itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, darimana sumber semua gosip itu? Rasanya aneh sekali, tiba-tiba ia hendak menghabiskan hidup bersama dengan si Potter tengah yang adalah sumber utama segala masalahnya, hanya gara-gara gosip. 

Kemudian ia merasakan bibir Albus di bibirnya, dan rupanya pendeta sudah membolehkan mereka berciuman. Saat Albus melepaskannya, ia bisa mendengar laki-laki itu berbisik, "aku mencintaimu, sejak kita masih di Hogwarts dulu, sekarang, dan untuk selamanya." 

Saat mendengar kalimat itu, Scorpius merasa tidak ada salahnya menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama dengan laki-laki ini. Jadi ia tersenyum dan menjawab, "Ya, aku juga." 

* * *

><p>AN : Chapter ini lebih panjang dari yang lalu. Saya putuskan menggabungkan 'pertunangan' dan 'pernikahan' sekaligus. Habis ini masih ada epilognya, hehehe. 

Ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya sebutkan di sini. Pertama, Albus dan Scorpius tidak tinggal bersama alias punya flat sendiri-sendiri. Kedua, saya punya kesan kalau Scorpius agak manja berhubung dia anak satu-satunya, jadi maaf kalau kelihatan agak OOC. Ketiga, saya ga tahu kapan ultah Scorpius, tapi biar pas sama ceritanya saya buat bulan-bulan akhir aja. Keempat, soal pernikahan sesama jenis saya pikir di Inggris bisa karena di serial Sherlock adik Watson menikah sesama wanita. Saya males aja nyari infonya, modem lagi eror soalnya. Apdetnya aja musti ke warnet -_- Maaf ya karena authornya super males, hehe. Dan yang terakhir, maaf kalo ada istilah Jawa di fic ini. Maklum authornya orang Jawa tulen, hehe. 

Oh iya di sini Albus ma Scorpius mulai berteman sejak tahun keenam (karena gosipnya santer waktu mereka tahun keenam), dan mulai pacaran tahun ketujuh (karena gosip pacarannya juga mulai santer tahun ketujuh). 

Oke gitu aja maaf cuap-cuapnya panjang. Thanks buat reader yang udah baca. Tolong direview juga ya kalo berniat. Soalnya saya tahu kadang-kadang males ninggalin review, ga tau mau ngomongin apa, hahaha.


	4. Epilog

A/N : Akhirnya chapter terakhir. Saya udah males buatnya, tapi akhirnya jadi juga, hahaha. Have a nice read, everyone! 

Disclaimer : Seluruh karakter di Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling. Saya hanya pinjam saja buat menyalurkan imajinasi. 

* * *

><p>EPILOG <p>

"_Akhir-akhir ini kau sering bersama dengan Malfoy, ya, Al." Roxanne Weasley duduk di samping sepupunya yang tengah menulis essay tentang ramuan Felix Felicis di perpustakaan. Albus hanya ber'hn' pelan tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dari perkamen._

"_Padahal kupikir kalian tidak terlalu suka satu sama lain." Lanjut Roxanne. Albus mendongak, mata hijaunya menatap Roxanne tak percaya._

"_Kau ngomong apa, sih? Kami teman baik, kok." Ujar Albus. "Tapi jangan bilang-bilang Scorpius aku bilang begitu, ya. Soalnya kelihatannya dia masih agak menjaga image. Tahu sendiri lah, sejarah keluarga kami." Kata Albus lagi sambil meringis. Roxanne mengangkat alis._

"_Hm. Tidak kusangka Malfoy tipe orang yang begitu." Sahut Roxanne, kemudian beranjak mengambil salah satu buku di rak dekat Albus duduk. Tanpa ia ketahui Albus menyeringai di balik perkamennya._

xXx__

"Aku tidak percaya orang-orang bisa berpikir bahwa kita _berteman._" Gerutu Scorpius sambil duduk bersila di samping Albus yang tengah membaca buku tentang Quidditch. 

"Halo juga, Scorp." Albus hanya mengangkat wajah sekilas dari bukunya, lalu kembali menekuri buku setebal setengah inchi-nya. Scorpius memandang Albus tidak percaya. Dia lalu menyingkirkan buku yang dipegang Albus, membuat pemuda itu memandang protes. 

"Aku serius, Al. Orang-orang pikir kita _berteman_." 

"Ya sudah, kita berteman saja." 

xXx 

_"Albus!" Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil. Diana Thomas, seorang gadis berperawakan mungil berlari-lari mendekatinya._

"_Aku – baru saja dengar sesuatu – dari Malfoy." Ujar gadis mungil itu sambil mengatur napasnya. Albus mengangkat alis. Diana menatap Albus ragu-ragu sejenak, kemudian menghela napas sebelum berkata, "kudengarkaupenyukasesamajenis!"_

_Albus mengerutkan kening. "Ya?" Tanyanya bingung. Diana menghela napas lagi, lelu mengeluarkannya pelan._

"_Kudengar dari Malfoy…. Kalau kau –gay." __Diana berkata hati-hati._

"_Oh." Ujar Albus. Dia tampak bingung mau menjawab apa._

"_Ehm… kurasa ini memang agak tidak sopan, tapi aku dan teman-teman yang lain ingin tahu… apakah…. itu benar." Tanya Diana, agak kikuk. Albus melihat ke belakang Diana, dan melihat sekumpulan gadis kasak-kusuk dibalik salah satu pilar lorong._

"Well_…" Albus dengan sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Mata Diana langsung melebar._

"_Jadi itu benar?" __Tanyanya cepat._

"Well_, aku dan Scorpius…. Kau tahu…." Albus tampak agak kikuk mengatakannya. Diana menutup mulutnya, matanya terbelalak._

"_Jadi… kau dan Malfoy… _in relationship_?" Bisik Diana. Albus tampak agak malu, tapi dia mengangguk sedikit. Diana memekik pelan._

"_Err… tapi tolong, ini rahasia, oke?" Tanya Albus dengan wajah memelas. "Scorpius agak… kau tahu, belum siap mengumumkannya, jadi…"_

"_Oh, oh! Tentu saja. Aku janji tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa." __Sahut Diana cepat. Lalu gadis mungil itu berbalik pergi kembali pada teman-temannya. __Mereka kasak kusuk sebentar, lalu sambil melihat Albus penuh maksud mereka pergi. Albus berbalik dan melangkah menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya._

xXx__

"Adikmu memanggilku pacarmu. Tidak hanya dia, tapi SELURUH SEKOLAH mengira aku PACARMU. Bloody hell, Potter !" 

"Oh, ayolah Scorp. Aku bilang pada orang-orang kalau kau gay, dan kau bilang pada orang-orang kalau aku gay, ditambah tatapan lasermu yang seolah mengatakan pada mereka agar tidak dekat-dekat denganku. Terang saja mereka pikir kita pacaran." Ujar Albus santai sambil duduk di salah satu meja kelas. Scorpius ingat tatapan galaknya tiap kali ada cewek yang bertanya apa Albus sudah punya pacar atau belum. Pemuda pirang itu mengerang frustasi. 

"Lagipula tidak ada gunanya kalau kita berusaha meluruskan. Tidak akan ada yang mendengarkan." Tambah Albus lagi. Scorpius bersandar pada meja guru di hadapan Albus. 

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana?" 

"Ya sudah, kita pacaran saja."

xXx 

"_Mr. Potter. Lama tidak bertemu." Seorang pria setengah baya dengan kacamata berbingkai tebal menyapa Albus sembari mengulurkan tangannya._

"_Halo juga, Mr. Reinald. Akhir-akhir ini memang Kementrian sibuk sekali." Ujar Albus, menjabat tangan Reinald hangat._

"_Memang benar, rasanya sudah lama sekali _Daily Prophet_ tidak memberikan berita selain yang berkaitan dengan Kementrian." Reporter senior _Daily Prophet_ itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya prihatin. "Tapi sekarang situasi sudah agak tenang. Kalau tidak mana mungkin aku bisa bertemu Auror andalan Kementrian di tempat minum seperti ini!" Reinald tersenyum lebar. Albus hanya tertawa menanggapi._

"_Ngomong-ngomong soal gosip, rasanya akhir-akhir ini keluarga Potter tenang sekali. Bahkan kakakmu tidak membuat ulah apa-apa sejak beberapa bulan lalu –selain aksi nekatnya menangkap teroris di kereta." Ujar Reinald, mata kelabunya bersinar-sinar menatap Albus._

"_Oh, James jauh lebih sibuk dariku. Dia ikut kesana kemari menangani masalah Kementrian, dan sekarang setelah situasi membaik, dia membantu mengembangkan produk terbaru Sihir Sakti Weasley."_

"_Akan ada produk baru rupanya! Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu!" Seru Reinald riang. "Lalu kau sendiri?" Tanya Reinald. "Hubunganmu dengan Mr. Malfoy kelihatannya tenang-tenang saja. Tidak berniat bertunangan atau semacamnya?" Reinald menyipitkan matanya, jelas ingin mengorek informasi._

"Well_, bukannya kami tidak memikirkannya…"_

"_Oh, dan kapan tepatnya? Atau jangan-jangan kalian diam-diam sudah bertunangan?" Albus tersenyum sambil mempermainkan gelasnya, tidak terlihat buru-buru menjawab. Reinald hendak bertanya lagi, tapi tepat saat itu pintu kedai membuka dan Hugo Weasley muncul. __Mata coklat pria itu memandang Albus, dan seolah-olah mengerti Albus segera berdiri dari tempatnya._

"_Kelihatannya aku sudah harus pergi. Maaf sekali tidak bisa berbincang lebih lama." Albus menyunggingkan senyum meminta maaf, kemudian membayar minumannya dan beranjak menuju Hugo dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya, membuat kening Hugo berkerut, berpikir sepupunya sudah gila. _

xXx 

"Oh, kau rupanya. Kupikir ada troll merangsek masuk rumahku." Albus duduk di atas sofa sambil mengusap wajahnya. Kepalanya agak pening karena terlonjak duduk tiba-tiba. 

"Tidak lucu, Al. Lihat apa yang mereka katakan sekarang." Sahut Scorpius sambil menunjuk ke arah koran bertajuk "SCORPIUS MALFOY BERTUNANGAN DENGAN ALBUS POTTER?" di atas meja. Albus melihat Daily Prophet sekilas dan tertawa. Scorpius memutar matanya jengah. Tapi kemudian laki-laki berambut pirang itu menyipit. 

"Jangan bilang –" 

"Ya sudah, kita bertunangan saja."

xXx 

"_Oh-ho! Mr. Potter! Kita bertemu lagi." Reinald terkekeh sembari duduk di samping Albus di Leaky Cauldron. Albus bermalam di penginapan itu bersama beberapa Auror lain karena ada urusan Kementrian. Tidak diduga ia bertemu dengan reporter Daily Prophet._

"_Menyelidiki soal kejadian pemboman kemarin, eh? Kudengar ada yang melihat pelakunya di sekitar sini." Reinald berbisik penuh rahasia. "Tapi kalau dilihat dari kerusakannya, pasti si pelaku menggunakan mantra ledakan-super-kuat ditambah beberapa peralatan…"_

"_Mr. Reinald," Potong Albus. "Akan kuberitahu sesuatu, mau?" Lanjutnya dengan suara misterius._

"_Apa itu?" Reinald mencondongkan tubuhnya, berharap mendapatkan informasi._

"_Tidak baik ikut campur apa yang bukan urusanmu." Ujar Albus. Bibirnya tersenyum, tapi matanya memberikan tatapan mengancam. Mata Reinald menyipit. Albus kadang-kadang bisa sangat ramah, tapi kadang-kadang juga terlihat menakutkan. Reinald tampak menimbang selama beberapa saat._

"_Oke kalau begitu. Toh juga kalau pelakunya tertangkap pasti kami akan segera tahu." Kata Reinald, sambil menimbang-nimbang siapa yang bisa membocorkan informasi. Mungkin ia akan mencari Auror muda yang kurang berpengalaman._

"_Jadi, kapan kalian menggelar acara pernikahan?" Tanya Reinald, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Setidaknya jika bukan soal kriminal, gosip mengenai Albus Potter bisa dijadikan headline._

_"Siapa?" Tanya Albus._

_"Kau dan Mr. Malfoy, tentu saja."_

"_Hm, kapan ya?" Albus memutar-mutar gelas minumannya. "Mungkin dalam waktu dekat." Lanjutnya._

"_Oh, akhir tahun, mungkin? __Kalau pelaku pemboman ini sudah tertangkap, tentu saja. __Bisa sekalian merayakan, iya kan?" Berondong Reinald. Albus hanya tertawa menanggapi. Reinald hendak bicara lagi suara 'ding' terdengar dari sakunya. Reinald mengambil jam sakunya. Dibukanya jam itu, dan di dalamnya terlihat foto seorang laki-laki tua kurus berwajah cemberut mulai mengomelinya tentang waktu rapat._

"_Ayahku. Memang menyebalkan, tapi omelannya selalu efektif membuatku tidak terlambat, karena membuatku teringat bagaimana dia dulu selalu mengomeliku." Kata Reinald sambil menutup jam sakunya. Kemudian pria setengah baya itu pamit pergi. Ketika Reinald menutup pintu masuk, Albus menyeringai menyesap gelasnya. _

__xXx 

"Kupikir reporter Daily Prophet sudah gila semua. Darimana, sih, mereka dapat gosip beginian?" Sungut Scorpius sambil duduk di kursi dapur. Dia melempar koran ke meja dapur, yang bertajuk 'ALBUS POTTER DAN SCORPIUS MALFOY MENIKAH AKHIR TAHUN'. 

Albus melirik koran sekilas, menyesap teh-nya dan berkata, "Ya sudah, kita menikah saja akhir tahun."

xXx 

Albus mengelus perlahan rambut pirang suaminya, yang tertidur lelap dalam pelukannya. _Akhirnya kudapatkan. _Pikirnya. Tidak sia-sia usahanya selama bertahun-tahun. Albus menyeringai puas, kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya dan ikut terlelap. 

* * *

><p>AN : Jadi kesimpulannya selama ini yang nyebarin gosip Albus sendiri, hahaha. Dia udah lama ngincer Scorpius, dari jaman masih di Hogwarts. Albus meski Gryffindor tapi liciknya udah menyaingi Scorpius yang Slytherin, hehehe.. 

Ini chapter terakhir, dan saya mau ngucapin terimakasih buat reader yang udah susah payah mau gerakin tangan, mata dan otak untuk membuka, membaca dan mencerna fic saya yang ga jelas ini. Silahkan meninggalkan review kalo berniat. Kalo ga niat ya udah gapapa. Saya ga tahu kapan buat fic lagi. Mungkin nanti kalo ada niat juga, hahaha. Mungkin bakal mencoba fandom lain. Saya nulis di fandom ini karena kayaknya fandom AlbusxScorpius sepi banget. Well then, sampai jumpa di fic saya yang lain (kalo saya niat buat tapi, ya, hihihi)


End file.
